Vera's Diary
by SpiderfromMarte
Summary: After moving to a new town, the lonely gardevoir named Vera tries to find her way in High School, with only her best (And only) friends, anime cliches, terrible comedy and her trusty diary at her side. Will she manage to fullfill her goals: Become the most popular girl in school, defeat her rivals and gain the attention of that cute gallade boy?
1. The First Day

_01/XX/XXXX_

 _First day oh boy oh boy oh boy._

 _My name's Vera, I'm a gardevoir, and I'm so excited! Today's the day school started at my new high school in Castelia! I wasn't very popular back at my last school, before I moved over the summer, but this time it was going to be different._

 _All the anime I saw when I was preparing for this day said that all ordinary pokemon get a harem, loyal quirky friends and bitchy rivals. Why would anime lie? It has been alongside me in the roughest times of my life._

Vera had a faint memory of herself as a tween kirlia watching a high school anime, with a bishie sceptile.

"Watashi wa ikanakereba naranai, watashi no wakusei wa watashi o hitsuyō to suru" Bishie sceptile says. This enrages Vera.

"You fucking asshole!" Vera throws a pillow to the screen, then cries into another pillow. "OTP ruined". She snaps out of the flashback.

 _Now, as we all know, you must be late on the first day of class, as that is how you get introduced to the rest of the school properly._

 _What time does school start again?_

 _06:00 AM._

 _Good._

 _What was the time when I woke up?_

 _05:50 AM._

 _Perfect._

* * *

"Good morning…" Vera's mom tries to greet her while she stuffs a piece of toast in her mouth.

"STFU mom I'm late" Vera barely grabs her school bag before running away like every good anime main character. Vera's mom face palms.

"I really hope she gets friends today".

Vera is running in the sidewalk, while digesting the toast.

* * *

 _I really hoped to get friends today. I always was a bit of a loner back at my old school. But that's ok, because it's not like nobody liked me. No, it was because I'm a solitary manectric, according to that online test. I'm wild and unpredictable. I didn't need friends back then, and I don't need them now. I just choose to have friends this time._

'Now, if my calculations are correct, I should bump into my new love interest in 3, 2, 1, 0 and a half, 0 and…' Vera thought.

Vera crashes into a gallade who's also running to school and is going the opposite direction for some reason.

 _After I recovered from the crash, you wouldn't believe I meet the sexiest gallade in the world! He had red crimson eyes, and he was pretty well built. His first words to me were very romantic, too:_

We get a close up on gallade's face, as his face turns into Bishounen.

"Anata no tōsuto no panko wa watashi no me no naka ni aru" He says in the most anime voice ever.

"E-Excuse me?"

"YOUR TOAST'S CRUMBS ARE IN MY EYES!"

Reality hits her in the form of the Gallade wincing in pain.

"OH ARCEUS THE **PAIN**!"

"I- I'm sorry!" _I took out a towel and gave it to him, who cleaned his eyes with it._

"Thanks". There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Who are you?"

"I'm V-Vera" _I asked awkwardly. Oh Arceus why must I be so idiotic!_

The gallade then smiled sincerely.

"Pleasure to meet you".

* * *

 _Me and the gallade (Who's named Gerard, BTW) were chatting in the outside of Palkia's High School (OMA he looks like a dick)._

"So what are you interested in?" Gerard asked me.

"Anime"

"That's for nerds" _What?!_

"Excuse you!" _I said while puffing my cheeks annoyed at him._

"Why are you doing that? You look like a baby"

"Huh…"

"It's because they do it in anime, right?"

"Shut up! Baka baka baka" _I would have said to him if I wasn't totally ashamed._

"GER GER! LIKE, OVER HERE!" _An annoying voice screamed towards him._

"HI MISSY **!"** _He responded, in a lovesick voice. What is going on?_

 _A mismagius sashayed over to us with the smuggest damn smile I ever saw. She scowled when she saw me. Is she going to be… My rival?_

"Oh my Arceus, Gerard, who's this chick?" _Missy ordered, not asked, Gerard. What Gerard said next broke my heart:_

"Oh, she's Vera, my new friend. Vera, this is Missy, my girlfriend"

 _Girlfriend._

 _ **Girlfriend.**_

A thunder mentally struck Vera as she winced (In her head) in pain. Vera imagined a ship piloted by several Vera crashing and tumbling against the waves.

"Captain, we're losing the ship!" A Vera crewman said to Vera captain.

Suddenly, a giant Missy appeared and devoured the ship. Fade into reality, as Gerard is waving his arms in front of Vera.

"Vera? Are you alright?" _Gerard asked me. How was I supposed to, my heart was just broken into several little pieces, then stomped repeatedly! It was a good thing the bell saved me at that moment, or else I'm pretty sure I couldn't keep it together anymore. Anyways, I ran to my class when I heard the bell._

"Like, what a weirdo" Missy sneered. Gerard just looked at Vera while frowning worriedly.

"I wonder what happened to her"

"Are you, like, thinking of cheating on me with, like, that weirdo?" Missy got in a confused (And embarrassed) Gerard's face.

"W-Why would I do that?"

"Like, to ruin my life!"

"How can I ruin your life?"

"Like, it's simple" Missy pulled a chart from out of nowhere. "First, you're, like, going to cheat on me with her" She pointed at an image of Gerard kissing Missy, then kissing Vera. "Then, you're gonna, like, dump me to be with her" She pointed at another image, this one was of Gerard and Vera laughing at a heartbroken Missy. "Then, I'll, like, become the school's laughingstock, like" This part showcased Missy getting laughed at by the entire school. "And then, I'll, like, have to drop out of, like, school" The next image showed Missy with beggar's clothes in the street. "AND then, you two are, like, going to get married and, like, have children and name them all Missy just to, like, fuck with me…"

Gerard ignored her after that part, while thinking:

'What's the deal with Vera, anyway? She's just kind of cool, even if she's a big geek. I don't understand Missy, she just thinks I'm going to cheat on her with the first girl on my egg group?"

When he stopped spacing out, Missy was pointing at a atomic explosion.

"AND THEN, like, third world war is gonna happen! Like, understood?!"

"We're late" Gerard said simply to Missy, who suddenly panicked. She grabbed him by the hand, while dragging him to the school.

"Like, quick! Why did you had to, like, hold me over?!" Gerard just sighed at this.

* * *

"Seems like the first day assembly is starting. " _I said to myself as I ran in the deserted hallway. I then bumped into a mawile. Was I really going to bump into_ _ **everybody**_ _? It's very annoying after a while._

"Watch there you're going, girl! You just hit Nicky, daughter of the terrifying Frostbite" _I shuddered when she said who was her father._

"F-Frostbite? Y-You are the daughter of Frostbite?"

"Yeah, and you better not get in my way again or else…"

"Who is Frostbite?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE AFRAID OF MY FATHER IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM?!" _Nicky screamed so angrily. Take a chill pill, girl!_

"YOU SAID IT IN A REALLY CREEPY WAY!" _I answered in the same way._

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU SCREAMED FIRST!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"I'LL STOP IF YOU DO!"

"I WON'T!"

"THEN I WON'T TOO!"

"OK, WE'LL SCREAM FOREVER!"

"THAT'S FINE BY ME!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Excuse me" _A calm voice called to us. We turn around, and it's vice-principal mewtwo._

"Would you please go with me to talk in my office" They said in a calm way.

 _I was going to the principal office in the first day? This couldn't be happening! But I got to thank Arceus, as just then…_

"Ugh, Mewtwo, you're SO strict" _Principal Mew floated over to us. Vice-Principal Mewtwo scowled for a second._

"You, the gardevoir" _Principal Mew pointed to me._ "Go to class, please. The assembly just ended".

"Thank you" _I said meekly as I went over to history._

"Again bullying somebody in the hallway, Nicky?" Mew sighed. "It's always specifically in the hallway. If you're going to bully somebody do it with creativity geez. You must understand that it's not ok to do this every single day. It's going to take a ma-while to teach you this" They smirked as Mewtwo and Nicky recoiled.

"I hate you" Mewtwo muttered under their breath. They then cleared their throat and spoke to Nicky. "Anyway, you won't detention, because it's the first day, but if you keep this up, you'll be facing expulsion" Mewtwo said as they and Mew walked away, probably to the office.

Nicky shuddered. Then darkly muttered:

"I will have my revenge, Gardevoir I have just met and have nothing against whatsoever outside of the fact she bumped into me…"

'Now I just gotta check out my classes and I'll be solid for the day' _I thought as I went to class._

* * *

"Hello to all my students…" An old druddigon lady said slowly. "I'm Professor Diana, and I teach history. Please open your book on page 46"

"Uh, Miss Diana? We don't have books yet…" A ludicolo spoke up.

"I don't want excuses on this classroom. Now, can somebody here tell me about how Arceus created Giratina? C'mon, it's easy, It's on page 23" Diana then fell asleep in her table.

 _Miss Diana seems nice, if a bit… out of it._

* * *

"Hello students… My name is Chester, and I will be your science teacher…" A chandelure said in that creepy ghost voice many of you have probably heard at shitty haunted houses before you decided you wanted your money back because damnit you saw the strings on that ghost. He then scribbled his name of the blackboard while making the trademark chalk squeaking noise. "Can somebody tell me… what science is?"

 _Chester seems to be a creep. I don't like him at all._

"S-Science is the concerted human effort t-to understand, or to understand better…" _A timid bewear said, before being interrupted by Missy (WHY DOES SHE HAVE SCIENCE WITH ME?!)._

"Like, who cares? It's, like, the first day, so, like, don't give us work, ok?" _Missy said to Chester. She then turned towards the bewear and glared at her. She's so mean!_

"Missy… Haven't we talked about… THIS!" _An unholy light was dropped on the class as Chester used Flash (Why would someone have Flash?)._ "Will I have… To repeat myself?"

"Nononono!" The entire class screamed at him.

"Very well…" Chester turned towards the blackboard.

 _As I was taking note, I saw that a lumineon passed me a note._

"Pass it to Bertha" _He whispered. I looked at him in confusion._ "The bewear, you idiot! How could you have signed to this school without knowing every single student?" _He scream-whispered to me._

 _When the lumineon was back into taking notes (Check his Smartphone hidden in his papers) I decided to study the note. It said:_ "U fuckein nerd. Noboday, like, laiks u. Signed: Like, not Missy". _I threw it on the nearest trash can, how dare she bully somebody with such a crime to the laws of reading outside of a phone!_

Vera then imagined (Yes she's going to do this often) a sableye receiving a text. He briefly screams in pain before taking his eye-gems off his face. He then looks much more relaxed.

"Ah, much better. Wait, those weren't my eyes! These were just gems I found!" The Sableye screams in pain again. Fade into reality.

* * *

 _It was lunch time, and I was alone. It's not like Gerard was sitting with Missy and her little gang and I don't have any other friends. No, I just eat better when alone. Suddenly, Bertha went up to me._

"C-Can I s-sit with you?" _She said, her voice obviously shaky. I thought 'Why not?' because she seems to be a bit alone and I want to help her, not because I'm alone._

"Yeah" _I said in the most cool and laidback voice ever. Bertha's eyes shimmered._

"T-Thank you…" Bertha then sat besides Vera on the table. "S-So w-what's your name?"

"Vera, and yours…"

"I-I know you know I'm B-Bertha, I overheard your conversation with Leonore, that douche friend of M-Missy. T-Thank you for not showing me t-that n-note. I-I don't know what i-it said, but it came from M-Missy, so…"

"What do you know about Missy" Vera asked her, eyes half closed.

"I hate that bitch" Bertha half-closed her eyelids too.

"Me too"

"I-I think you would want may want to s-see this" _She then handed me a pamphlet from out of nowhere (Hammerspace? I don't see any hammers…). It showcased a gigantic Mawile crushing a little crying gardevoir._

"Holy crap" _The girl I bumped into today wants to fight me after school? And more concerning…_ "She made professional posters in a few hours?"

"S-She had a template r-ready"

"Huh" Vera leaned on her chair. "Who is her father and why should I be afraid of him?". Bertha then shuddered.

"F-Frostbite? Y-You mean **the** F-Frostbite? T-The guy w-who's said to be the l-leader of the P-Poke-mafia? N-Nicky's his daughter. S-She threatens Pokemon she doesn't like and t-then they disappear."

Vera gulped at this.

"Why would a supposed mafia leader hunt down underage pokemon?" Vera's only idea was to picture in her head a pangoro beating up a little cleffa.

"So I heard you were doing…" The pangoro said in a gruff voice.

"It's all a lie!" The cleffa squeaked in a small voice.

"… Homework?"

"Ask anybody! I would never do **that**!"

"Don't lie! That was **my** homework, you bitch!" The pangoro started beating up the cleffa with Comet punch. Fade into reality.

"S-So, are you going to fight or n-not? I-I have been asking you for a w-while, and you j-just stood there…"

* * *

"Alright, you lazy bums! I'm Lee, and I will be your teacher for gym class! You better be in the best of shapes by the end of the year!" An overenthusiastic hitmonlee with the most original of names stood firm in the basketball court.

 _Mister Lee is very happy about his job._

"Now we will play DODGEBALL, the greatest of school sports!" _He then separated the class into two teams. The leader of one was Gerard and the other was some Lucario I didn't know._

Gerard seemed to be just about to pick Vera, before Missy got in front of him with an angry face. He then sighed and choose Missy and Leonore. The lucario choose Vera and Bertha. The rest of the teams are irrelevant for now.

"ENOUGH CHOOSING BANTER! NOW IS THE TIME WE PLAY LIKE MEN! AND LADIES! AND LADIES PRETENDING TO BE MEN! AS FOR THE GAME… IT'S ON!"

 _I quickly tried to dodge all the balls (…), and tried to wait until there were few players. Bertha was out almost immediately. After a while, it was just Gerard, the lucario, and me. The only ball in the game was in Gerard's side. He quickly threw it towards me, but I swiftly_ (Read: Barely got hit) _avoided it, and passed it to the lucario. He quickly struck Gerard with the ball (Again, …), and we won!_

 _Or so I thought._

 _The lucario was promptly took out by an unseen ball. I looked over to see that there was one remaining player on the other team:_

 _Nicky._

"Ha! The power of plot convenience made me temporally invisible to you so my appearance later can be shocking!"

It was all up to Vera, it seemed, so she grabbed the ball and threw it at Nicky.

Miss.

However, Nicky didn't went over to get the ball.

"What's the matter?" _I said to her_. "Scared?"

"Nope" _She smirked, as she turned her back towards me and weird energy formed in her "Second mouth". When I realized what it was, I nearly shat a brick._

"What the…"

"Nicky! What are you doing?!" Lee asked her while trying to reach her before she did what she was going to do.

Too late.

"Shadow ball!"

It's super effective.

Vera fainted.


	2. Hospital Hospitality

Remember to R&R, people. It's the only way i can sleep easily at night, knowing somebody gives a damn about this fanfic.

St. Elmo's Fire: I PMed you about the review, and i used parts of your constructive criticism for help with the fic (It was mostly a mess before i heavily edited it), such as getting a beta reader.

Beta readed by: x-Lady Nova-x

* * *

It all went in a blur. Nicky used Shadow Ball. Vera fell to the floor. Bertha screamed. Nicky was taken to the floor by Lee. There were more screams. Nicky went to the principal's office, somewhat regretful of what she did.

"I didn't know she was a Psychic-type, I thought it would do neutral damage!" The Steel-type's excuses were to no avail, as she was going to be taken to Mewtwo's office.

Lee called an ambulance. Parents were called, and everybody was to be picked up. The only ones left in the gym court where Gerard, Missy, Bertha, Nicky, the unconscious Vera, and Lee.

"Gerard, I want you to take care of this unconscious girl while I go take Nicky to the office," Lee told the worried gallade.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Definitively! All my years of experience showed that it's perfectly ok to leave an unconscious girl near a teenage male! Why, it's FOOL-PROOF!" Lee exclaimed obliviously. Gerard cringed.

"Huh…"

"I'LL CHOOSE TO TAKE THAT AS A YES! LEE AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He used High Jump Kick through a window, and kept going until he faded out of view, to the amazement of no one.

"I'm supposed to be taken to the principal office," Nicky said dully. Mewtwo popped their head through the door.

"Don't discipline yourself, young lady. Now, please whine and complain," Mewtwo said as they carried her with their psychic-type powers.

"Yes, okay," Nicky then cleared her voice. "Why? I don't want to. It was somebody else, I swear…" She whined and complained all the way to Mewtwo's office.

Mew showed up while talking to somebody in their phone.

"Yes. Yes. I see. Ambiguous response, yes, yeah," Mew hung up and announced to Gerard, "The ambulance may take a few hours. Nobody except the poor young gardevoir over there knows Teleport, so we'll have to wait and hope." Mew then floated off.

"Ger Ger, let's go to, like, the mall, where all the cool kids, like, hang out and have fun when a classmate, like, faints" Missy pleaded to Gerard. "She'll be, like, fine, her empty head, like, cushioned the fall."

Gerard suddenly gained a look of sheer determination as he picked up Vera, bridal-style.

"No," he said, "it's my duty as a teenage male!" Suddenly, his legs began making motorcycle noises, with the engine roaring and the gears changing. Then, he dashed off to the hospital, leaving a shocked mismagius behind. Then, Bertha screamed:

"Run, Gerard, run!"

Gerard ran to the center while doing needless parkour in the buildings and houses. At one point, Lee, who was still in the air with his High Jump Kick, passed by. He gave the young male a thumbs up.

Gerard dropped out of the tall buildings and ran by the streets, where a biker muk was speeding. They looked at each other and nodded. It was going to be a totally edgy ILLEGAL STREET RACE FUCK YEAH! Since there are no rules in a ILLEGAL STREET RACE FUCK YEAH!, the muk pushed Gerard towards the sidewalk. Although Gerard was fine, Vera hit her head with a post and woke up.

"Wut?" She said, dazed and confused. The muk pushed Gerard again, which caused Vera to hit her head and faint again. Poor girl, she was just caught up in a ILLEGAL STREET RACE FUCK YEAH!

After a few minutes, the biker received a text. He read it, taking his eyes off the road.

"'Don't be a dummy. Don't take your eyes off the road. This was a Poke-Government PSA,'" the simple Poison-type read slowly. When he turned back to the road, he saw he was about to fall off a convenient cliff. As he fell to his death, he screamed like Wile E. Coyote.

At a street near the convenient cliff, there was an arcanine cop with his phone out. He said into the radio, "A street racer has been taken down, I repeat, taken down." He glancec at his phone. He looked towards an invisible audience. "Ain't I a stinker?" Suddenly, the world became completely black, except for his face, which remained in a circle as he smirked. After a few seconds, the world became completely black, the Looney Tunes ending playing as it did.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blissey doctor was waiting in her office in the Castelia Pokemon Center.

"Doctor Betty, there are no more patients today. You can go home," a bored voice over the intercom told the blissey, who sighed and began to pack her things.

"Finally. I have been in this hospital for a month" Betty picked up a family portrait of her, a jumpluff and a happiny. "I can't wait to see my family…" Suddenly, Gerard came crashing through the window. "Oh ok. Alrighty then. Fuck me then."

"Can you nurse this gardevoir back to health?" Gerard asked before fainting on the floor. Betty just sighed and turned towards the intercom.

"Audrey, bring me the Payapa juice."

Silence.

"Doctor Betty, you know the side effects of Payapa juice, such as..."

"I don't give a shit"

* * *

"My Verita! Let me see my Verita!" Vera's mom pushed against the crowd of nurses who tried to hold her back. "VERITA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"She's… in the room number 12, floor 2…" A injured nurse groaned helpfully.

"Oh, thanks!" Vera's mom stepped over the nurse as she ran to room number 12, floor 2. There, she saw Vera lying on a bed, still unconscious. "VERA! MY VERA! VERITA! MY VERITA! VERA VERITA! MY VERA VERITA! VERERITA! MY VERERITA! VERERERITA! MY VERERERITA! VERERERERITA! MY VERERERERITA! SWEETIE! MY SWEETIE! SWEETIE PIE! MY SWEETIE PIE! HOMIE! MY HOMIE!"

"Ugh, mom, what do you want?" Vera said, just waking up from her nap.

"CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF PROBLEMS FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE YOU GIVE YOUR MOTHER AN ANEURYSM?!" cried Vera's mom as she shook her daughter.

Gerard then entered the room, due to his concern about Vera's condition.

"The nurses said I could enter now. Is everything-" He never got to finish his sentence, because Vera's mom whacked him with Psychic.

"You pervert! How dare you try to harass my daughter!" she yelled as she began beating up Gerard, as Vera sweat-dropped (because a nurse left the stove on).

"Mom, stop, he didn't do anything!" Vera pleaded, but to no avail, for her mother kept beating up the poor gallade, who could (but would not, out of respect) fight back. Fortunately, nurses appeared and dragged her mom off. Then, Doctor Betty appeared, frowning at the sight of Vera's mom being dragged away.

"I hate this job. Anyway, due to a combination of luck and free healthcare, you'll be good to go in a few days," she told Vera.

"Yahoo!" Vera cheered, raising her arms in triumph.

"Unfortunately, there's a high chance you might have gotten permanent brain damage." Betty handed her a drawing of an apple. "What color is this?"

Vera looked at the drawing for a second, before turning to Betty.

"Maybe a little Payapa would refresh my memory," she said with a grin. Betty sighed and injected Vera with Payapa juice. Vera then laughed as the Payapa started to take effect. "Ah, yes, i remember, it's orange of course!" When Betty gave her a disapproving look, she pleaded, "Another chance!"

"Alright..."

"It's red!" Before Betty could say anything, Vera shouted again, "Another chance!"

Mewtwo came into the room.

"Can somebody explain whatever happened to this poor gardevoir, please?" Mewtwo asked seriously. Before Gerard could explain, Vera interrupted.

"Don't you worry, hot stuff," She winked at Gerard, who slowly walked away and then bolted out of the room, weirded out by Vera's drugged out state. "I will explain to the principal what really happened."

A more attractive and elegant Vera entered a psychedelic gym, which made all male students drool and enraged all girls, and Gerard tried to kiss her.

"Oh, Vera make me yours…" Gerard said while they both made out.

"Gimme a second, honey. First, I gotta crush these wimps at dodgeball," Vera told him as she quickly won dodgeball and made a small and wimpy Missy cry.

However, a single player remained, aside from Vera. It was a vicious and brutish Nicky, who threw all the balls in the gym at Vera, who swiftly and gracefully dodged them and hit her with a single ball.

"Looks like you haven't got-" Vera pulled sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on, "balls"

At that moment, the president, a slaking, appeared and saluted Vera, who did the same.

"Vera, for your bravery and coolness, I award you this medal," he said as he handed a medal to her. Everyone clapped.

"Thank you! And now, my guitar solo!" Vera started playing the guitar and did an awesome solo, without realizing that Nicky sneaked behind her, and then…

"-and then I turned around and punched her, and she cried to her mom, and then I did another guitar solo, and then I got another medal, and then…" Vera couldn't continue, as she passed out because of the Papaya in her body. Mewtwo face-palmed as Betty took the morphine Papaya needles away.

"No more Payapa… No more Payapa…" Betty repeated endlessly.

* * *

"I can't believe it..." said a Banette the next day at Palkia's High School in the lunch time. "That Gardevoir was taken to the hospital single-handedly by PIKACHU!" The Banette pointed at a Pikachu, who was eating an apple, and who peeked his head out from behind his lunch tray.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, unaware, as the school cheered him on and carried him on their arms. Gerard sweat-dropped (stove again) besides the Lucario from before and a Machamp.

"It was me you idiots! How could you not notice- Lemme at 'em Lucas!" Gerard said to the crowd in vain while being held by the Lucario effortlessly with one hand.

"I h-hope Vera's a-alright..." Bertha said calmly as she poked at her food.

* * *

As Vera was desperately poking around her room for the precious berry juice, Betty read her the status.

"So after a single day of physical therapy, you seem to be alright and can resume your life as normal after brain injury. I don't even know. Your mom is doing her nails, responsible parenting, so it seems you'll have to walk to your home alone"

"WHERE'S THE PAYAPA!?" Vera screamed at the top of her lungs at Betty.

"I'm legally disabled to give it to a patient after you tore off your physical therapist's ear because you thought you saw Payapa in there," Betty sighed. "Anyway, goodbye and I hope I never have to see you again."

"Thanks! Oh, and doctor, dear," Vera put an arm across the doctor as she raised an eyebrow in exasperation, "I know it's hard to live life while being colorblind, but do it for me, alright? I tell you," She then put her face nears Betty's, "the apple was blue." Vera went away, dancing, as it became obvious to Betty she found Payapa minutes ago.

Betty then sighed yet again and put her things in her bag.

"I'm going to be the one to need therapy after I get home..."

She was then promptly kicked across the face and knocked out by Lee, who just crashed through the hospital window.

"I'm alright!" Lee screamed to no one.

While dancing out of the center, druggy Vera waved to strangers and took a deep breath when out.

"Okay, I'm young, alone, and full of juice. What do I do?" She thought for a minute before pointing at the sky triumphantly. "Go crazy, Castelia-style!" She grabbed onto a streetlight as she sang. "Castelia, Castelia, a helluva town!"

She drunk danced at a party very badly as the other partygoers looked with contempt.

"The Mode is up, but the Central's down!"

A machamp bodyguard grabbed her by the throat and threw her out.

"Screw this anyway."

She went to Narrow Street and sang with the wild meowths, ending their disharmonic chorus.

"The people ride in a hole in the ground-!"

The wild meowth then scratched her in the face for her troubles.

She opened the doors of a bustling auditorium, marched to the piano, then somehow played a beautiful solo on it, ending to a standing ovation.

She then sang the grand finale of the song in the sidewalk triumphantly.

"Castelia, Castelia, it's a helluva town!" A shoe was aimed at her by a sleepy and angry aipom. She went towards her house as if nothing happened.

Mind you, she did all this while wobbling like a drunken Spinda.

* * *

"Ugh my head... I'm never taking Payapa again..." Vera said, after waking up with a hangover (or something).

"What have you done last night, young lady?!" her mother, who was right besides her, screamed.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?"

"I was not spying on you all night to confront you right when you woke up, no sir," she then fell asleep on the floor.

Vera noticed her phone had 9 messages.

From: Bertha.

'Hi, are you alright?'

'Vera answer me'

'Oh Arceus Vera where are youuuu!?'

Vera laughed a little. Silly old Bertha, she knew her only for a day, yet she was very clingy. Didn't she had other friends?

She frowned when she remembered she hadn't.

She frowned when she remembered neither she had any friends.

Oh well. She was a good friend, however. Loners have to stay together.

'I'm fine'

From: Gerard.

'Heya. Just wanted to make sure you were fine'

'Also, tell your mom to hit a bit harder. It's not like i had a heavy concussion or anything'

Vera literally had hearts in her eyes. Her day long crush sent her a message! How more romantic could this get?

'I'm fine'

From: Vice-Principal Mewtwo.

'To the student:

We, at the school, are really sorry for what happened the last Tuesday. As a result, appropriate methods to handle the aggressor have been taken. We are really sorry for any inconveniences.

\- Vice-Principal Mewtwo.'

From: Principal Mew.

'Please don't sue us'

From: THE REALLY REALLY AWESOME NICKY.

'ATTENTION TO ALL THE SCHOOL. THIS IS A GROUP MESSAGE. IT MEANS EVERYBODY WILL RECEIVE IT. I WANT TO ANNOUNCE, VERA'S A LOSER WHO FAINTS IN CLASS AND PICKS HER NOSE. IF SHE ISN'T A COWARD, SHE WILL FIGHT ME MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL'

What? How could she know about her picking her nose? She hadn't done that in public since third grade! There was no way she could know about that, unless she bribed Ms. Kangaskhan, her third grade teacher. That bitch would do anything for a cup of coffee.

But the point stands, Vera's reputation was ruined. She would not be able to get near the school ever again! And how could she fight, her only direct attack was Confusion! Nicky resisted it and could take her out with a single Shadow Ball. How could she fight?

From: Self-Defense School.

'Hiya there! We will get you in shape in no time!

Train under the famous Hitmontop to learn powerful moves!

Find us at the dojo, in the Ditto Avenue! Open from 10:00 to 20:00!

Reporting us for spam will be futile!'

Vera smirked.

This was going to be easy.


End file.
